


(fanart) Brent Corrigan

by fuluoliang



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this in 2010 because a stranger on Twitter asked me to. That's the whole story. (Though I guess he's not really a stranger if you started talking to each other because of your shared love for gay porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Brent Corrigan




End file.
